


Prompt 5: Camping

by maybe_qchan



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybe_qchan/pseuds/maybe_qchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel and Dipper spending the night by a lake</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 5: Camping

**Author's Note:**

> originally written on tumblr October 3rd 2014

 

===========================================

"Aren’t you worried?" Mabel asked in the darkness.  
  
She stared up at the tent ceiling and adjusted her position as an odd lump beneath the makeshift floor prodded at her back uncomfortably. Camping was most certainly a thing, but they should have brought some kinds of mattresses with them.  
  
"I.. what?" was all Dipper could form as he was still struggling with his sleeping bag zipper. The damned thing had a nasty habit of sticking at the most inopportune moments. Then again, there never really was a time a stuck zipper was anything but inconvenient.  
  
The night air was cold and the wind outside was noticeably picking up. Despite that, it was all comfortingly serene. The crickets chirped and the tree branches shuffled. The echoes of some barbeque party on the other side of the lake could be heard as the sound carried over the surface. The moon was not out so there was very little light to see in.  
  
"Dipper"  
  
"What, yeah, huh, I’m trying to.. just.. hang on-ngh" he continued to pinch and pull, until eventually, with a deep, cold sweat inducing snarl the zipper moved.. and tore.  
  
The noise Dipper both let out and tried to contain at the same time could only be described as a cross between an inhuman growl, a whimper and several foul words in multiple languages at once.  
  
"Did you just rip your pants?"  
  
"Don’t be a butt"  
  
"You’re one to talk"  
  
"I will not be insulted by a lady who did not help with putting our tent up"  
  
" _*I*_ had cooking to attend to”  
  
"It was beans! You kept tipping the cans over! Nothing saucy was even being said or revealed to warrant the joke in the first place, much less several times!"  
  
"WELL. If that’s your attitude, you can forget about breakfast. Beans."  
  
An empty can tipped over outside with a hollow thunk.  
  
With a scowl visible even in the darkness, Dipper wrestled himself inside his now slightly airy sleeping bag and let out a long and audibly tired exhale.  
  
"I’m sorry. You were asking me something"  
  
Silence.  
  
With a sigh, Dipper rolled to his side until he bumped into a soft obstacle and reached around it with his arms. The obstacle shifted and a muffled whine of protest emanated from within in.  
  
"Mabel"  
  
Another muffled sound.  
  
"I’m not going to have a night-time conversation with a sleeping bag, please come out"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Fine, but I hope you have room in there for two"  
  
As he pulled top open and started climbing in, Mabel let out a shriek and giggled.  
  
"You were asking me a question"  
  
"Nooooooooo, you dork! Stop it, you’ll tear this one too!"  
  
Mabel popped halfway out of the sleeping bag, holding on to his wrists in an effort to not only keep him out of her sleeping bag, but from tickling or grabbing her in any possible way, which usually followed from these tussles of theirs.  
  
They searched for each other’s faces in the darkness, till they could again make out the outlines and knew where to focus. Mabel’s grip on his hands loosened up and Dipper carefully wrapped her in an embrace and kissed her forehead. She rested her head against his chest.  
  
"I’m sorry I yelled. I got mad at a zipper. It speaks volumes of how stupid I was acting"  
  
"That’s ok. I know how you hate it when things don’t work like they should"  
  
"You asked me if I was worried about something"  
  
"Yeeeaaahhh… I just.. I just think about it sometimes"  
  
"Think about what?"  
  
As she struggled to think of the right way to voice her thoughts, Dipper stroked her hair and hummed quietly. She pinched the sleeve of his t-shirt.  
  
"It’s just.. scary, you know. The future. Growing older. Finding your path or getting a job or a career or whatever. Tomorrow. Blarrgh. Waking up in the morning"  
  
”..Is it?”  
  
"Don’t you think so?"  
  
"I uh.. You’re right, I guess I’ve always been the one to worry. Always trying to plan ahead and think of all the possible angles and.."  
  
"Making your lists"  
  
”..”  
  
"You don’t think about what kind of career you should be aiming for? What you should study in college? If you should even go to college?"  
  
"Of course I think about that. I’ve made 34-step lists plotting out what I need to do"  
  
"And?"  
  
"And they’re at home! I’m with you, in a tent, in the middle of the forest. I-I.. I don’t need my lists when I’m with you"  
  
Mabel slowly slid her fingers back and forth on his elbow, thinking about it.  
  
"Look, I know you.. you’ve always had the bigger imagination of us. You let more in, so you process it different. I know what it’s like to have all that stuff bouncing around and developing and and in your head it can take all forms. I’ve thought about how I’m good at maths, but I’m also fascinated with history and.. I dunno, maaaaybe one of my lists ended up with archeology"  
  
Mabel’s grip on his shirt sleeve was back again. He continued to stroke her hair and planted slow little kisses at the top of her head every few sentences.  
  
"I guess it’s kind of weird we haven’t talked about this before. I guess I just.. always saw you becoming a kindergarten teacher or maybe elementary. You just.. you just always knew what to tell people, what to say to them to encourage, and uplift, and guide, and inspire. You always knew what to do, and how to do it, I guess I forgot it doesn’t always work on yourself the same way"  
  
"A teacher, huh"  
  
"I-I dunno. I just.. it was just that image in my head, you know"  
  
"A hot teacher in a tight dress and glasses and a ruler, eh" she poked him in the rib.  
  
"-eeyyymaybesometimes but ANYWAY, the point is. Maybe you don’t know what you want to do just yet. Maybe you’ll pursue a career and find it’s not your thing. If that happens, it happens. That’s all part of your path and I’m.. I’m not going anywhere"  
  
She let go of his sleeve and wrapped her arms around his neck. A teacher. She smiled before ducking her head into the crook of his neck.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Blargh. Sorry this took forever, I kinda struggled with this. I’d already touched on the whole fear for the future thing in "A Dream" and this actually turned a lot more identical to it than intended. Eventually I didn’t know how to end it so it just kinda blarghs out. I can hardly sort out my own life much less plot one for someone else, so even writing about them talking about it is hard. I do see Mabel as the teacher type, though. I think she would make an amazing kindergarten teacher.


End file.
